


九号房间里的恶魔/The devil in room no.9

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 不做某些事就不能出去的房间





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 同名黄油梗，后续大概玩得会很过分，以后有什么预警会在文前标识

“经常献血是不是能提高造血功能？我没献过血，一个半魔的血加进血库可对普通人有点儿不友好，我知道有人回收恶魔血，不过市面上差不多有一半都是兑水的，可能哪个阔佬想买去泡澡用——你快把我血管捅穿了！”

“如果你别废话就不会。”

维吉尔把针头刺入但丁左胳膊的静脉，贴上医疗胶布固定，鲜红的血液顺着针头涌入后面连着的塑料管，蜿蜒淌进血袋。

血袋上标的是400毫升，注满还需要一段时间。

采血时但丁没觉得有什么不适。他哀叹，“我们本该订上外卖，尽情享受休假。”

“想出去的不止你一个。”

但丁撇撇嘴，也没说话，他漫不经心地盯着扎在自己手臂上的采血针，隐约感觉到总会有这样一个时刻，会像一把刀一样把他的生活，他的休假，他的平静切成两半。

我们现在就像是坐在刀刃上。他想，倒向哪一边，另一边就得被削下来点儿东西。

 

但丁和自己昼夜颠倒的兄长不一样，是个随心派，只要没事就睡到自然醒，醒了也得在床上再翻来覆去一番才肯起床。但今天，某种不安让他瞬间从梦中清醒，看到了陌生的天花板。

体内感应不到魔力，房间的门打不开，一脚踹上去反倒是自己脚趾被磕痛，横板海报大小的液晶屏挂在墙上，而床头柜上放有一个号码牌，上面印着“B”。

屏幕上写着：

「恭喜你被选中参与这场游戏。」

但丁第一反应是以为会有个小人骑着自行车出场，脸上扣着俩波板糖，开口就是i want to play a game。

「想要从这房间出去，你和另一位参与者每天必须从提出的两个课题中选择一个，并完成指定的内容。」

「以下是游戏规则，请牢牢记住。」

「你们需要每天做一个任务来赚取20个积分，积分可以用来兑换多余食物和日用品。」

「每天完成任务后会自动提供下一天的食物，所有物品的供应和任务所需物品的提交都在交换室进行。交换室不利用时会上锁。」

「攒满100积分后，参与者可以回归现实。」

「任务发布24小时内未完成，将随机抹杀一位玩家。」

「规则阅读完毕，玩家现在可以离开自己的休息室。第一个任务将在公共区域的电子屏上发布。」

但丁把号码牌揣进兜里，打开房门，面前这间客厅一尘不染，摆着沙发、矮桌，东南西北四个方向各有一扇门，门牌上标着出口、交换室，还有一扇没有门牌标识，与他刚才走出的房间方位相对。

这时那扇门打开了。他看到了维吉尔，砍断树根从魔界归来后暂时住进了事务所，表示找到新去处就会离开，从此与他两不相欠的维吉尔。

两不相欠——他当时听到这话简直是瞠目结舌，委屈得很：你这就准备走了？——你还欠我钱呢！

欠多少？维吉尔从善如流地问自己的兄弟自己要背多少债务，平静得就好像在问自己和平拆伙的商业伙伴，但丁卡了壳也不知道要诌个什么数字才好。其实蕾蒂那辆炸掉的摩托是不是也该算他头上？希望维吉尔不要突然想起来问他的贝奥武夫。

但丁至今也不知道该让维吉尔欠他多少。但现在他们有了更糟糕的问题要解决。

客厅的墙上，电子屏里写着：  
　  
「任务1：指定人A抽取指定人B 800cc血液(0/1) 」  
　  
「任务2：指定人B为指定人A手淫直到指定人A射精（0/1）」

两人的目光从屏幕转到对方的身上，某种重量压迫着斯巴达兄弟的嗓子，一时间他们都沉默不语。

“我读到过这种记载……我们无意间满足了这个空间设定的准入条件。”维吉尔眉头紧皱，用略快的语速讲了个有人曾被拉进某个空间里玩飞行棋玩了二十年的故事，他抬起手展示出手里A的号码牌，但丁看到他的大拇指上有一道未愈合的伤口，应该是他自己用阎魔刀划出来的，“这里的规则应该是禁止使用魔力，力量也被压制到普通人类水平。最顺利的情况是我们要呆上五天。”

“所以我们必须要听这个玩意儿指挥了？”但丁把号码牌当飞镖掷向那个电子屏，却因为不熟悉自己现在的力气而歪了角度，半路就砸上了地板。

“是。”咻地一声，印着A的号码牌紧随而至，正中屏幕。维吉尔的烦闷消了点儿，宣布：“我先得一分。”

“这不公平！你有V时期的记忆！我现在才是可怜的被扔到岸上的美人鱼，第一次上岸还没能来个浪漫邂逅吻醒落难公主，反倒要给你撸管。”

“……你想选任务2？”

“如果你同意我倒是能强忍着不吐出来。”

“不用忍了，我不同意。”

 

这就是为什么现在但丁坐在这里，眼睁睁看着第一个血袋被灌满，而维吉尔活像个会被投诉的蹩脚护士，拔针时也不用棉签按紧，血立刻从留下的针眼里一滴一滴涌了出来。

这让他想到前几天有个委托，说哪个圣堂里圣母的雕像竟然开始流血泪，怀疑是有恶魔作祟，在委托金的诱惑下他顺路去看了看，发现那个圣母像的肿眼泡是可以拿下来的，泪腺那里有个小圆洞，从背后打开机关就可以把吸足了水分的海绵填进去，泪水就能流个不停。而近些年铜螺丝生了锈，锈水从眼睛里流出来就成了恶魔作祟。

现在他的胳膊也在大哭特哭，同样是因为恶魔作祟，他的哥哥，这恶魔还没等他抗议，新的采血针又靠近了他针眼处已经迅速青起来的手臂。

“你怎么非要扎我两次！”

“每个采血袋上都配了一根针。”

“你可以只把袋子取下来，直接把管子和新血袋连在一起啊！”

维吉尔动作一僵。

“操你，”但丁捂住眼睛不再看自己可怜兮兮的胳膊，“操你的，维吉尔。”

他慢慢的有点累了，有点瞌睡，上下眼皮打起架来。半魔流区区800毫升血不算什么，他和维吉尔打架的时候怕是全身的血都得换上几遍。但人类的身体却实在太脆弱，一点空气跑进创口就让那里的皮肤发青发紫，失去血液让但丁昏沉中好像又回到几个月前，火焰比阳光更炽烈，天穹透明得像洒满碎玻璃。

“结束了。”真丢人，他感觉到自己的脸好像栽进了维吉尔的颈窝，一只手快没了知觉，歪在老哥的身上深一脚浅一脚被扛回了房间。如此弱小的状态让他感觉到一种新鲜又强烈的失控，就像往榨汁机里扔进水果，却发现它流出酒来。

“维吉尔，”他眨眨眼，平躺下来的时候感觉晕眩减轻了许多，终于问道：

“你刚才说的那个玩了二十年飞行棋……是不是勇敢者的游戏？”

“那是什么？”

“哈，就知道你没看过。等出去了我可以陪你看一遍，我们可以来个电影之夜，多来几次，反正你晚上也不睡觉。现在是五月对吧？我打赌月底之前总能找到一部让恶魔哭出来。为了让自己对生活发生兴趣，人或早或晚都得付出一点儿努力才行……现在还不晚呢，永远都不晚。”

他迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，梦里天空终于崩裂下来，就像一棵树轰然倒下，爆发的蓝色烈火像是蛇信子照亮了维吉尔的脸。

我知道这是什么预兆，但丁想，他会咬住我的胳膊，尖利的牙往自己兄弟的体内注入毒液。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *是彻头彻尾的DV，但本章有道具xD和流血表现   
> *请确定不会锤我再看靴靴

但丁睁眼的一瞬间好像是体验到了自己整个一生的疲倦。他整夜多梦，醒得又早，总是仗着半魔体质作息混乱的恶魔猎人把冷水扑上脸，怀疑昨天好像无意间枕着胳膊睡了，现在脑子才会和胳膊一样发麻，第一个针孔处留下的皮下出血淤痕也没消去。

但丁梦到了往事。不止是母亲，还有父亲，一幅画面连着一幅画面，一个形象接着一个形象，形成连绵不断的链条，漆黑的夜里他攀援铁索而上，爬到塔顶，借助闪电的光亮四下观望，突然看见了自己所走过的道路，在这可怕的照耀下看见了自己的整个一生。

斯巴达之子在镜子里看到自己苍白的脸，想到自己小时候也有一段虚弱的时间，他发起高烧，父亲冰凉的手好像放在了他额头上。真实的记忆是这样吗？还是说那其实是母亲的手呢？ 

 

他走出房门，发现维吉尔还没起床，而电子屏上已经有了今天的任务：

「任务1：指定人A在指定人B身上使用前列腺按摩器直到指定人B达成高潮（0/1）」  
　  
「任务2：指定人B使用刀具采集指定人A手指(0/5)」

这还挺公平，两人轮换着流血。

为什么这个房间非要斯巴达双子做这些事？昨天维吉尔说到了“禁制（geis）”，就像“没有任何活着的男人或女人能够伤害麦克白”，当某个空间的准入越苛刻规则越严密，这种严格的禁制就能赋予这个空间强大的力量，使其越能做到本不能做到的事，如剥夺进入者的魔力。

不管他们为什么被选中了，现在的状况是，要么但丁切掉老哥的手指让他再也不能比V字——要么献出自己的后面。

维吉尔当然会要求选切手指。然后他们就要打一架。就像他发烧的那天，两人嘴和鼻子都被揍得出血，维吉尔抓住他的脖子把他摔到地上，他的手指则掐紧兄长的喉咙。不同的是他们这次的伤口要很久才能痊愈，而且也不用就着暴雨把衣服上沾着的血洗掉再穿着湿淋淋的衣服跑回家。

趁维吉尔还不知道今天的任务，但丁在交换室领取了一会儿他要塞进自己屁股里的东西。一个无线震动的前列腺按摩器。如果任务要求是A在B身上使用的话，大概维吉尔负责摁下开关就行了？

但丁拎起那个粉色的小玩具，叹口气，唉，他这可牺牲大了。

 

他试过前列腺高潮——当然了，人都会好奇自己的身体拥有怎样的构造，但丁在人间的几十年也不是只吃吃睡睡杀恶魔。那是维吉尔跳下魔界后的某个夏天，天实在太热了，出去走一圈鞋底能被融化掉，事务所的制冷设备又不怎么样，空调外机的烤漆都被晒得像洗多的衣服卷起边来，但丁感觉自己根本是烤箱里的螃蟹，壳上总有一只手的阴影笼罩着他。

实在是太静了。热风几乎是卷着沙砾在关紧的玻璃窗上蛇行，侧耳倾听只能听见自己心跳的声音。

当人再也不能忍受孤独的时候，向随便什么人、什么东西献出自己的爱，这是人面对痛苦所拥有的天然避难所。

他把爱放在撸管上。那个年龄的年轻人，一天不来个几发就觉得缺了什么。

他对着杂志自慰，从第一页翻到最后一页又从这个月的找到三个月前，在脑子里构建各种火辣场景，却怎么也爽不到，还好半魔的恢复能力让他的老二没有在持久战里破皮。最后他在某些色情小报的鼓动下鬼迷心窍，跑去超市买了瓶凡士林，那时候他还没现在这么厚脸皮，又搭了罐机械用润滑油才去结账，就像一个新手修理工搞不懂该把哪一管涂到齿轮上。

可能他的确没什么天赋，那天但丁把手指塞进屁股里，却怎么找也找不到那个据说是能让男人一脚踏上天堂的点，最后还是上楼的时候突然有了感觉用右手解决的，就射在那面镜子上。现在再想来这有点自恋过头了。

但丁打开开关，先把那个造型奇怪的按摩器贴上自己的阴茎，冷硬的外壳震颤着，让它迅速苏醒。

他很长一段时间里没有什么性需求，从性高潮的顶峰跌落时实在是太空了，汗在身上痒痒地风干，细胞、血液、性幻想，一切都会将自慰者弃之而去，那些所有的梦构成一个梦，而这个梦将不属于他。

自慰的时候想起哥哥是不是有点变态？

但此时此刻，他无法否认自己又想到多年前的维吉尔，想到几月前他终于也一跃而下，就此逃离和挽救自己，从此彼此争斗的日日夜夜里，一呼一吸都有一种惊奇和兴奋，一切都不同，就连做的梦都再不一样。

 

敲开维吉尔的房门，把那个开关递给维吉尔的时候但丁无不自豪：看看他老哥差点绷不住的脸——他把维吉尔的世界观摔了个粉碎。没想到吧？你弟弟敢把这玩意儿塞屁股里。

迎接他的是维吉尔摔上的房门。

但丁及时伸腿卡住门缝，“你干嘛啊！这次牺牲的还是我好不好？”

他很快从维吉尔背在身后的手看出了端倪。

“……你已经做了？”

维吉尔松开门，让但丁走进来，“——还没有做完。”

准确的说，是做了五分之一。但丁盯着他床头柜上的那根手指——那是维吉尔的手指。苍白，指甲修剪得圆润整齐，血流得不多，静静地躺在床头柜上，皮肤、肌肉、指骨、骨髓环状排列整齐，向来人展露鲜红粉白的断面。

但丁抓起维吉尔的左手，看出他是用阎魔刀的缎带绑紧自己的小指指根阻碍血液流通，等手指没了知觉就一刀斩下。

但丁不知道该说什么好。

现在他们离得太近了，他能看到维吉尔的睫毛根根分明，共同呼吸的空气中几乎有一种难以被语言形容的感情。他感觉山顶喷出了冷火，冻得他牙齿打颤，滚烫的热量又从他身上冒出，那么多的语言都被蒸化成高温的水汽烧得喉咙发痛，从无机会说出口。

但丁一根根掰开维吉尔还完好的右手手指，把开关放进他手心。

维吉尔被烫到似地手指颤抖了一下，攥紧那个开关。

“但丁，出去。”

门打开又合上，床头柜上，断指的血慢慢滴了下来，积出一滩无人理会的小小血泊。

过了一会儿，一门之隔的客厅里，死般的寂静中震动声嗡嗡地响了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bondage  
> *魔界mob过去提及

这太过了——把拘束服和道具一件件摆开，但丁几乎不知道从何下手。这玩意儿该怎么穿？维吉尔一定不像表面那么平静。反正他只是看着都已经内心掀起海啸了。

“先是拘束衣和……这些，”他装作自己全知道的样子，“最后再戴口塞和眼罩，可以吗？”

维吉尔点头。没有拒绝，没有争斗，在看到今天的任务，斯巴达长子就平静地做出了选择，把自己塞进这堆比起衣服更像是皮带的东西里。

但丁把黑色的拘束衣拿起来，在维吉尔赤裸的上身比划——这到底该怎么穿啊？

皮革制的拘束衣很重，比起衣服更像是一件束缚死刑犯的刑具。死刑犯也不见得会穿这个，人权律师会为此抗议的。

斯巴达之子，悲哀的斯巴达之子，落得这种境地都是因为那个该死的任务——

「任务1：指定人A使用刀具采集指定人B小腿骨（0/1）」  
　  
「任务2：指定人B使用全套拘束道具将指定人A束缚6h（0/1）」

所以现在他根本不敢抬头，尽量不直视他哥的老二，把胯部固定用的两条交叉状皮带从维吉尔腰侧勒过腿根扣紧，看到它们陷进维吉尔的大腿根和臀肉，把上半部分拘束衣牢牢地固定住。

这应该是他第一次近距离接触兄长成年后的裸体。虽然该有的腹肌一块不缺，维吉尔的身材比起他更接近敏捷型，腰线流畅而充满爆发力，在盆骨以上猛地收窄。

接下来是把腰部紧身的皮革扣上，这个环节却出了点儿问题。这里的皮带是不可调的，但适用腰围应该比维吉尔的腰还要窄上一点，除非在皮带上再扎一个洞，否则根本不能把拘束衣两边固定住，但扎了洞后它就不能再严丝合缝地合上了，而是会把约两指宽的皮肤包括肚脐露在外面。

但丁突然想到之前看到的拘束衣的一部分。它应该是用在这里的。

他拾起那个像胸衣一样的玩意儿，维吉尔皱起了眉头，但并不抗拒它贴上自己的身体：“这是什么？”

“嗯……这是个束腰。” 

维吉尔不知道什么是束腰，但他曾在书中见过有些时期女人穿裙子会用上鲸骨撑。他第一次听到这个词还以为这是说某个人有能力杀死一头鲸鱼，为了展示武力就把战利品穿在身上。但鲸骨到底是用来做什么的？他对无用的知识没有多余的好奇。

现在他就要亲自体会了。

他坐在床上，但丁蹲在他双腿间，自下而上一道一道拽紧十字交叉的绑绳，并希望维吉尔不要感觉到他灼烫的呼吸。鲸骨间的黑色布料变窄，皮革束腰像一件作用是折磨而非保护的板甲收紧，陷进维吉尔的皮肤，勒得他的肋骨快要离开原位。但丁的手指很热，他能感觉到但丁调整小腹处的绑带，现在他们失去了半魔的体质，力气也只不过是比普通人类大上一些，但这件束腰用布料、鲸骨和皮革发挥出了可怕的力道推撞着维吉尔的内脏，让他听到幻想中的嘎吱声响。

维吉尔发出一声闷哼，但丁停了手，他的手掌放在维吉尔的腰上，那种热度让他觉得只是呼吸都快要被点燃。

“维吉尔，你没事吗？”

“……做下去。”

但丁感谢他老哥没有当场翻脸，直接剁了弟弟的腿。不过如果选了任务一也就不会有这么多问题了，他也不会对着兄弟的裸体硬起来，就是这种情况下止血和感染有点麻烦——唉，这衣服到底是谁设计的呀。

系好束腰，那件拘束衣的皮革可以完好地扣在维吉尔身上了。

维吉尔开始出汗，他的腹腔受到持续且稳定的压力，拘束衣坚硬的边缘很快在心脏以下和盆骨以上的地方勒出红痕。

接下来是手臂。但丁示意他把胳膊背到背后，也踢掉鞋子爬上床，为维吉尔锁上手铐、指铐。

“但丁，我没允许你上来。” 

“你被捆成这样移动可不容易。对你自己好点，老哥。”

这款指铐更像是格斗用的指节铜环，将维吉尔两只手的中指和无名指固定在同一水平线上，但距离并不太近，他们的身体即使不能再快速自愈也依旧柔韧有力，驾驭这个姿势还算轻松。

维吉尔没有戴半指手套，“咔哒”一声，但丁锁上指铐，不可避免地看到他已不再流血的断指。那个小指曾在的地方只留下了一圈青紫的瘀痕，断口不是平滑整齐的，而是一半水平、一半稍有倾斜，就像他在自断手指时突然迟疑，分两次才切下。但丁见过不少断肢，人类的、恶魔的、被剑斩成两截向两边滑开的、被整整齐齐挖出来的，但这还是他第一次在非战斗的时候目睹维吉尔身体内部的一部分，他看着扁圆的断面，突然想到蜥蜴断尾。

上半身的最后一个环节是项圈。它有点紧，卡在维吉尔脖子上，从后颈处连出一条锁链和手肘、肩部的固定皮带连接在一起，强迫他挺直脊背，将被黑色拘束衣突出的胸膛展示给在场唯一的观众。

“——停下。”

但丁感激维吉尔喊了暂停。维吉尔的身体现在有一种色情过头的效果。

“哪里不舒服吗？”

维吉尔没有回答，他保持着上身被束缚着的样子站起身来，下床的时候长腿曲起又伸开，脚尖先碰触到地板。这里没有地毯，维吉尔有点保持不了平衡，稍微摇晃了一下，然后自顾自走了两步。

维吉尔的腿看起来非常纤细，但肌肉饱满，腿型笔直，走起来的时候从腿根穿过去的皮带将臀肉并在一起勒得更加紧翘。这太过了，就像有什么恶魔的诅咒飞过头顶的天空，生命停顿了，在维吉尔在项圈和皮带的束缚下被迫挺直脊背，像个被性虐到一半跑下床的色情片演员稳住重心像平时战斗时那样踱步，大腿根摩擦、分开又并拢，但丁对着哥哥的后背屁股和腿——当然还有被手铐指铐束缚起来的手，彻彻底底石化了，石化的硬度尤以胯下为甚。

他甚至不敢呼吸，直到脚掌碰触地面的声音平息了耳膜里的尖啸。

维吉尔巡视的姿态像个囚徒也像个国王。他像是习惯了现在的状态，踩进地上绑腿式的拘束服，示意但丁过来继续，“别小看我。”他无不骄傲地宣布，“这个状态我也能动起来。”

操，但丁使劲儿眨眨眼，深呼吸，终于走上前，蹲下身，帮他把拘束衣提到大腿，扣好一节节皮带。这其实有点像他哥的靴套，只是要更长一点。也不知道维吉尔每天扣那么多皮带嫌不嫌麻烦。最后是把大腿和小腿并在一起绑紧。现在维吉尔的大腿被迫分开，跪坐在地板上。糟了，他本来想让维吉尔跪在床上的，最起码能舒服一点。

他尴尬地说明了一番现在的状况，有点心虚，“我先帮你拆开。”

维吉尔拒绝了。

“床上不比地上好？这破地方连个地毯都没。”他干脆也坐到维吉尔面前，看向那双灰蓝色的眼睛——他哥现在像个特殊用途的装饰用玩具，某种后现代装潢，几乎只拥有不同明暗的黑白二色，坚硬又柔软——坚硬的是但丁的老二和这套拘束装置，软的是被刻意突出的胸膛和屁股。

没有解释，没有理由，他的兄长，顽固的斯巴达长子依旧摇头。

“嘿，你在这地上跪六个小时刚好第一个任务也能无痛完成了。”

他试探地隔着皮革触碰他哥的肩膀，“要不我把你扛上去？”

维吉尔触电般颤抖了一下。他猛地后撤，却因为忘了拘束衣的存在而向后栽倒在了地上，吃痛地皱眉，却还是狠狠地撂下一句：“不。”

但丁吓了一跳，手忙脚乱扶起兄长，看到这一压他的小指果然又开始流血。

“好吧好吧，你爱怎么样就怎么样。”

他把剩下的拘束道具摆开：眼罩、口塞——恶俗的假屌形状、还有一个不知道用在哪儿的笼子，有两条系带，中间立着一根细细的金属棒，金属棒的底端有固定用卡槽。但丁把它拿起来，左看右看不知道应该戴在哪儿。这让他想到医院里那种鼻饲管。这难道是插在鼻孔里的吗？难道不会捅到脑子里？

“那是用在阴茎上的。”维吉尔平静的声音在他耳边响起来：“——我用过。”

但丁愣在了原地。

“别发呆了。现在过来把它们戴好。六小时，”他甚至开了个玩笑，“我还不想饿着肚子睡觉。”

“维吉尔……”漫长的几秒，两双相似的眼睛对视，散发热气的躯体靠近又分离，但丁低声抱怨，“维吉尔，你就是个混蛋。”

但丁一只手托着维吉尔的大腿，另一只手扶着他的腰，将他放到床上，给了他一个完美的手活，然后把金属棒对准维吉尔已经硬起来的阴茎一点点插进去，最后把固定带系好。

“我会在这里陪着你的，”他嗓子发紧，把那个口塞填进维吉尔顺从张开的嘴巴，看着他的喉咙是怎样被顶开，隔着皮肤能看到他的喉管突兀地被顶起一道浮凸。

最后是眼罩。计时器开始倒计时。

他再次凑到兄长耳边，小声保证道：“这次我会在这里陪着你的。”

斯巴达的长子，魔剑士维吉尔跪在床上，眼前一片漆黑，在束具的绑缚下一动不动，如果围上警示带就是凶案隔离现场，摆上穿绳围栏就是艺术品巡回展。但丁屏息见证了自己的双生兄长是如何赤裸着被紧缚，猛地就像刚睡醒了一样想到过去的那段嬉闹时光，燠热的季节里金线穿过枞树交叠的叶片，他说要成为最强的剑士，维吉尔说我要做诗人，母亲把晚餐的苹果派切片、装盘，说他们都会梦想成真。


	4. Chapter 4

维吉尔尽量绷直腰背向后仰头，但与手腕连在一起的金属项圈还是紧紧地勒着喉咙，仅隔一层薄薄的皮肤硌住硅胶制成的深喉堵嘴器，将维吉尔的细窄的喉管撑得拱圆。他能完整地把这个刑具吞进嗓子里，抻直脖颈努力用鼻腔呼吸，但口水已经顺着下巴流了下来。

——但丁还在看着吗？

维吉尔很长一段时间内习惯了受制于人。一个人如果从小是地穴中的囚徒，被铁链牢牢束缚，不能转头只能看着面前洞壁上的影子，久而久之就会把影子看作真实。即使有幸获释，他还是会低着头行走避免踩到他人的影子。现在维吉尔拥有健康、纯粹、新生的生命力，无限的未来刚在他眼前第一次展开，然而在久违的全身紧缚里，他再一次被虏获了，想象自己被利齿咬住，被一只只看不到的手揉捏。

维吉尔？

他听到有人叫他的名字，他没有做出任何反应。维吉尔相信摆在这里的其实是一具尸体，它把自己给予给别人，叫他们去强奸、破坏、损毁。但这没有关系，这场宴会还不完整，任何不流血的宴会都不完整，自己如何成为自己的神话还没有真正完成，他知道自己身处哪里，人只要清醒就无惧任何对待，那个母亲死去的晚上他们本要切分苹果派。

维吉尔，你流了好多汗。你在紧张吗？

紧张？我没有。这东西太厚了。你也来试试就知道了。被撑满的喉管里他的反驳声成为呜呜的闷哼，但丁拍拍他的肩膀权作安抚。

但丁，但丁，只是这一点儿接触，维吉尔已经不存在的小指抽搐起来，它在被火炙烤，血液被蒸干，雾气顺着断面潜回本体，盘踞在斯巴达长子的心脏里鼓动它靠近肋骨，他又想到几月前他站在高处想：如果我们的命运互换，你我会是何副模样？秋千到达顶点再也没有落下，果实如果被提早摘下了树就只能孤孤单单，自己一会儿要像只被活吞的动物湿淋淋地爬回身体里。而你，你会不会像我跪在这里一样，转而向我下跪？ 

但丁，你还在看吗？——维吉尔小幅度地在拘束衣里挪了挪发酸的膝盖。床实在太软了，他像被抛上岬角的一片叶子一滴血一朵云，重心稍微一变就不可阻挡地被迫向旁边歪去。

失重的时候维吉尔感觉到畅快的解脱，就像终于跳下了凝望已久的绝壁。

然而有一双手扶住他的腰侧，把这个歪倒的室内装置摆正。

那双手很烫，掌心的热度隔着拘束衣也能在维吉尔的腰上留下余温。他听到但丁喊自己的名字，昭示着他还在——这让斯巴达的长子身体不停地颤抖——这不被允许。不允许暂停，不允许安慰，不允许停下来喘息，不允许去想那些秋千，那些枞树叶勾勒的金边。

该死的但丁，你把我真的搞坏了。

维吉尔想，你用那些无意义的废话，那个弥漫着怪味儿的公寓，那些突然被掐掉的水电，那个还没兑现的电影之夜，让我躺在泥塘里把幸福搅和得哗哗响。

为什么还没有东西插入他？带着鳞甲的手指也好，分叉的半阴茎也好，他需要有人来操他，被这么捆到现在，他被调教得很好的屁股已经想起来了保留项目，他想要被强奸，被轮奸，屁股也像喉咙一样被塞满，需要有一根东西把他操到地心深处，让陨石带着无与伦比的力道砸穿地表，把他直接轰击到月亮上，告诉他什么力量才无法反抗，什么记忆无法被杀死，过去没有死亡，它根本没有过去。

他的阴茎已经彻底硬了，可怜地挤在过小的贞操锁里，但丁不会看不到。

但丁的确看到了。

因为有一只手，五指都完好，属于人类的手触碰到了他。

放开我！无声的音波在他嗓子里尖啸，放开我，该死的但丁，如果你再靠近，我就不能再——

不能再什么？不能再以兄弟相称？还是不能再爱你？不能再被你爱？——不过他们什么时候乖乖地叫过对方“我亲爱的哥哥”和“我可爱的弟弟”吗？——从魔界刚回来的时候，面对比魔界气味还糟糕的事务所，他倒是叫过但丁“我肮脏的弟弟”。

而但丁，但丁也不知道自己是怎么了，他应该陪在维吉尔旁边，说一些兄长现在可能并不想听的话，比如什么我觉得我们需要谈谈，下次如果再出一些要伤害肢体的任务该怎么办……但他的手就是那样被吸引了一样——等他反应过来，已经覆上了维吉尔的屁股。操——他就像一个趁人之危的变态，觊觎起被黑色皮革绑缚得严严实实的维吉尔，觊觎起兄长唯二自由暴露在空气里的部位。

他希望维吉尔能挣扎起来，而不是像现在这样，睡着了一般，一动不动——你为什么不动呢？

总会有这一天的，陀螺停止自转，玻璃杯摔到地上，小时候双生子能扒下哥哥的裤子比大小，能学妈妈吻爸爸的样子就着月光去偷吻哥哥的嘴巴，长大了就能把兄长绑缚成这副模样，然后掰开他的臀瓣，大拇指浅浅地陷进分开的臀丘。

他小声感叹：哥哥，你湿透了。

维吉尔的耳朵烧了起来。

你不想要的话就动动食指，好吗？

维吉尔一动不动。

但丁的声音带了点笑意，维吉尔，他去捏兄长仿佛被冻僵了的手指，它们中的中指和无名指被指铐齐根锁紧，你手麻了吗？

维吉尔不耐烦地动了动没有被绑缚住的小指。奇怪，但丁竟然从一根手指的移动里察觉到了不耐烦。

维吉尔得到了他想要的。一根手指，从始至终只有一根手指，先是轻轻揉弄他湿润柔软的肛口，然后一点点探进去，很快被吞到指根。从平整的指甲到执剑握枪留下的硬茧，维吉尔根本是把它当成了垂进炼狱里的蜘蛛丝，肉穴咬紧这根手指仔仔细细地吮，窒息般发出断续的鼻音，下巴张到酸痛，口水淌到自己前胸上，这根手指，它旋转，曲起，轻缓地上下抖动就像音量调小后跃动的音阶，最后抽出半截又使劲捅到底。

混乱结束了，阳光射下的角度秋千荡起的高度人与人之间的关系全部毁灭重塑，恶魔的指尖深入哥哥的屁股赋予了世界崭新秩序，有些语言被深喉堵嘴器堵了个严严实实有些语言则根本不用被说出口，维吉尔的被铐在背后的手指随着但丁那根指头的节奏颤动，斯巴达之子酣畅淋漓地指挥着同一首交响乐，这是迟到了几十年的合奏，汗水从银色的头发滴下，空气中过高浓度的渴望饱和如流动的以太。

“维吉尔，六个小时到了。”

枷锁一件件取下，维吉尔的舌头因长期的压迫暂时麻木，他抹掉下巴上的唾液，轻缓又柔和地舔过自己的嘴唇，就像抹开一道闪光的磷粉。肾上腺素的作用也罢，体内残留魔力的相互吸引也好，他们接吻了，但也只是一个吻。

白天的狂放无碍深夜单独活动。十二点刚过，维吉尔准时推开门。

他脚步还有点虚浮，虽然衣服遮挡住了拘束衣留下的淤青，但嘴角、脸侧和脖颈却仍能看到暧昧的勒痕。

他愣在了自己的房间门口，罕见地不知所措起来，不知道是该走出去还是退回来——他去看今天的任务要求，却在沙发上看到了但丁。

「任务1：指定人A在与指定人B发生性关系的途中，使用穿刺器在指定人B身上任意部位穿环（0/1）」  
　  
「任务2：指定人B使用刀具在指定人A腹部切开15cm长1cm深的伤口（0/5）」

“……你在这里干什么？”

“我觉得如果我不在这儿，可能明天早上就要面对你的尸体了，死因还是切腹自杀。”但丁在矮桌上翘着脚，半躺在沙发里，偏过头盯着自己的兄长，“我猜猜，你看到这个要求一定是想自己先切个一半，你最擅长做这个，不管对象是我还是你自己——直到血把这张沙发浸个透，肠子都快流出来了，然后我还能怎么办呢？我只能完成另一半，就像你以前建起一座塔，你知道就算上面没锁着公主我也会一头扎进去闯关。”

“但丁，我的选择总是更明智。”

“明智？别忘了你那次被一个光头骗得团团转。”

“……你已经被影响了。我了解这种空间的机制，它要我们失控，然后我们就会做一些本来不想做的事。我们会被它控制，成为不是我们的……某种东西。”

“你前天把本来想留给我切掉的手指直接剁了——维吉尔，你管这叫没有失控吗？”

维吉尔手指猛地一缩，空气陷入一片凝滞的安静里。

维吉尔被激怒了。他大步走上前来，冰冷的眼睛俯视着自己的兄弟，“但丁——！”

“够了，真的已经够了，你不能再——”他眩晕起来，又是这句话，他不该说出来的，你不能再怎么？到底是什么？该死的但丁，他的脑子完全被搅乱了，这一切都不应该——

最后混乱的一切都化为一句低狺般的质问：“你到底想从我这里得到什么！”

但丁站起来，他们两个的额头猛地撞在一起，斯巴达双子无一人愿意退后半步。

“我可以把你切开。维吉尔，我们总是彼此竞争、往死里折腾。然后你就可以潇洒去死了，我们从没离死这么近过，那是种可怕的诱惑，是不是？或者你想说搞完你就消失，从此我就再也找不到你了，我们已经长大了，有自己的人生，‘从此两不相欠’……”

说这话的时候记忆的碎片在但丁脑内掠过，那么多次，他们恨彼此的时候相互厮杀，爱彼此的时候还是相互厮杀……那些血喷溅出来的瞬间就像玫瑰花倾头泻下。

“你还欠我债呢，我都没想好要你还多少！你不付房租还吃我的用我的——不过还有别的选择。可以用积分去兑换急救用品。绷带5点，抗生素10点，缝合线好像是7点？这里还可以兑换披萨，也有圣代。然后我们就能在这里继续呆下去，不止是五天，你和我，只有你和我，我们可以再也不出去，永远，你知道永远吗？比斯巴达——比父亲还要更长的的永远？”

他们死死盯着对方的眼睛正在历经同样的震级，灰蓝色的天空与灰蓝色的海掀起同样的暴风。

“我可以就这么和你在这儿干一辈子这档子事——我早该跟着你跳下去了！早在更早的时候——该死的，维吉尔，你想说什么？你是不是想说‘你没有我也过得很好’？”

一个暴烈的亲吻如落雷般迸发，不知道到底是谁先靠近了谁又是谁先给出回应，这里有一个永恒的磁极正在永恒地自转，这是半魔双子的起始与终结，他们在吻里与对方彼此确定，就像很久很久以前两个孩子第一次嘴唇碰触嘴唇。

“我过得不好，维吉尔，我过得不好。去他的欠债吧，我不想……”但丁卡了壳，他凑在维吉尔耳边小声承认：“我不能再经受更多失去了。”

斯巴达长子在但丁眼中看到痛苦，那是多么熟悉的痛苦，就映在那双和自己相似的眼睛里。他突然就想到那些噩梦，想到如果他们境遇互换，如果他没有经历这些，和自己的兄弟正常地长大，能不能就此拆分这永恒的联系，这浪潮能否平息——

到底是谁的眼泪在一滴一滴地掉？如果你再靠近——维吉尔突然明白了，不是不能再以兄弟相称，不是不能再爱你，也不是不能再被你爱，更不是再不能拒绝你，他是想说“再也无法原谅”。他再也无法原谅永恒的太阳竟然永恒地为他升起，无法原谅自己这个瞬间竟然真的想付出全部的爱与恨，把脖子上的绞索彻彻底底交出去。


End file.
